The Morphology Core Laboratory (MCL) is a facility in which investigators and technicians provide collaboration, service, training and development. It is a shared resource staffed by faculty and technologists who have specific expertise and training in the morphologic evaluation of biological materials. The MCL is responsible to the investigators participating in the projects of Interdisciplinary Basic Research in Dermatology for: (1) the preparation and morphologic analysis of skin biopsies, tissues, cells, cell fractions and macromolecules (2) the preparation of photographic materials for presentation and publication (3) access to and instruction in the use of instruments and equipment (4) training of investigators and fellows in the laboratories of principal investigators who want to learn certain morphologic techniques or methods of microscopy (5) adaptation and development of new morphologic techniques to apply to the projects as needed The responsibilities listed above are the specific aims of the laboratory. The general areas of interaction with the project investigators are detailed in the proposal.